The Tutor
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Summary inside. -YAOI-
1. Chapter 1

"The Tutor"

-  
Rating: M (yaoi, language, AU, PWP, all that jazz)  
Pairing: Rude x Reno  
Summary: Reno's older brother gets him a tutor, but Ren has other things on his mind besides studying... -YAOI-  
Disclaimer: I no own.  
Author's Note: Guess who? Guest appearance by Axel, and yes, I'm giving Rude dreadlocks. In Reno's POV. Enjoy.  
-

SB

* * *

"Wake your lazy ass up!" a loud ass voice boomed over my head. I rolled out of bed in surprise.  
"The fuck do you want bro?" I yelled back, rubbing my head.  
"Your tutor is here."  
"Tutor?"  
"Yes, tutor. You've failed that same music class three times, and I'm not letting an eternal college senior live with me forever."  
I rolled my eyes, stood, and stretched. I had been living with my brother for about a year since our parents got fed up with me being an eternal screw-up. Then again, it seems like ever since kindergarten, I was deemed the black sheep and my brother the sweet angel with his head screwed on right because I beat up the little bastard that kept stealing his lunch money. He'd graduated from high school, got accepted into a fancy-pants med school, and graduated in the top of his class within a couple years. Recently he opened up his own clinic, and offered to let me live with him until I graduated to take a load off our parents.  
"Can I even eat first?" I asked, and my stomach growled on cue.  
"When you get done. This guy is hourly and I'm not shitting money. Hey, you can come on up now."  
I heard someone walking up the stairs and then a tall guy with dreads appeared in my doorway.  
"Reno, this is Rude. Rude, Reno."  
He silently walked over and gave me a firm handshake. I, for once in my life, was speechless. The guy looked like a Greek god: sculpted muscles barely covered by his t-shirt and jeans, dark brown eyes, tattooed all over, and the dreadlocks, goddamn...they were almost down to his waist and I just wanted to run my hands through 'em.  
"You two have fun," Axel said before shutting the door. "I'm heading to the clinic."

* * *

"So Axel tells me you're having trouble with music theory," Rude sat down at the desk. Even his voice, Jesus H. Christ, ugh...  
"I dunno if I would call it trouble per se..." I scratched my head and avoided eye contact while inwardly chanting a prayer to keep my hormones at bay.  
"You just suck at it, then."  
"That'd be more accurate."  
"Well, let's just start from the beginning then. Write out all the major and minor scales."  
"Seriously?" I finally looked at him incredulously, but I could only manage to for a few seconds. He chuckled.  
"Seriously. Let's start from the basics, shall we? One octave scale in both clefs."  
I sat next to him and tried to inconspicuously scoot away, but he scooted closer. Close enough for me to smell his cologne that smelled like almonds and vanilla. I took out a piece of staff paper and started writing.  
"C Major has no sharps or flats," he leaned over and pointed to an F# I had written. His breath tickled my neck and I suppressed a shiver. I was doing my damnest to concentrate, but he wasn't making it easy. I knew it would be a long ass afternoon.

* * *

"You didn't do as horribly as I thought you would," Rude put his laptop back in his book-bag and zipped it up.  
"Gee thanks," I looked out the window to avoid looking at his abs as he stretched.  
"I'll see myself out. See you next week."  
"Later."  
When my room door and the front door closed, I flopped down on my bed and exhaled sharply. I knew I set the world record of longest hard-on: four hours straight and not one nut.  
"I've never been so horny in my life, shit," I pulled my boxers and sweatpants down. I hated Axel for making me get a tutor, but then I loved him for getting a guy just my type. I was so close to clearing my desk, stripping, and begging for a good time. Sounds thirsty right? I swear I'm not a virgin though. Just been too damn long.  
I rolled over so I was on all fours and started stroking. I could still smell his cologne in the air and it made my toes curl. I could feel his big warm hands around me, touching me in places that made me quiver.  
"Fuck me, Rude..." I moaned into my pillow.  
"Tell me how you want it."  
I whipped my head around and there he was, standing in my doorway.  
"I thought you left!" I grabbed a pillow and covered my goods. He chuckled again, that deep throaty chuckle.  
"I did, but then I realized I left my metronome here. At the moment though, I'm more interested in what you were doing..."  
"What the hell did it look like?" I looked out the window again. Rude walked up to the bed and grabbed my chin so I was staring straight into his honey brown eyes.  
"I want you to say it."  
"I've been wanting you to fuck me since you walked in the door," I looked him dead in his eyes. I swear I heard him growl.  
"You asked me how I want it right? You can have me any fuckin' way you want me..."  
Rude pushed me back on the bed, stripped, and climbed on top of me with a harsh kiss. My hands went straight through his hair and he bit my lip.  
"I've been wanting to pull on these all damn day," I rasped.  
"Pull hard," he licked down my neck. "I like that shit."  
I moaned as Rude kissed and licked his way down. His lips were so damn sinful, and I thought I was gonna lose it once he got between my legs. I could feel his tongue piercing rolling up and down, and my eyes were following suit. His hands rubbed my hips as I arched into his mouth.  
"Stop t-teasing," I heaved.  
"Impatient, are we?" Rude looked up and smirked.  
"Hell yeah I am. You've been teasing me all fuckin' day."  
Rude came up and kissed me hard again, rubbing my hole with a finger. He swallowed my moans as he continued to kiss me and open me up. I scratched down his chest and bit his lip.  
"You ready?" he spread my legs wide and looked down at me. I could feel the tip of his dick pressing against me.  
"Been ready," I licked my lips.  
Feeling him slide inside damn near made me black out. He was thick and hot and I could feel him all in my stomach, and he hadn't even moved.  
"You're tight as fuck," he cursed, clenching the pillows near my head. I tried to say something but my brain had short-circuited at the moment.  
Rude started grinding into me slowly, and I had to grind back. He gave a sharp thrust and I gasped, grabbing his hips.  
"Don't run now," he said lowly, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head while he thrusted a little faster. "Unless you really don't wanna walk tomorrow..."  
"It's so deep, shit," I groaned, eyes rolling back. Rude's body was starting to glisten with sweat, and he used his free hand to toss his dreads back. Every thrust was driving me more insane, which I didn't even think was possible. Then he started to jack me off as he thrusted faster. I could hear the headboard trying to go through the wall over my moans and curses.  
"You feel too fucking good, baby," he moaned in my ear, nibbling all down my neck.  
"I can't take much more, I'm gonna cum," I moaned back.  
Rude sunk his teeth into my collarbone and thrusted into me as deep as he could. My entire body shook and I saw nothing but white. When I snapped back a few seconds later, I realized Rude was still going.  
"Shit, you got even tighter," he growled.  
"Give it to me," I licked my lips. "I want every drop in me."  
He tossed his head back and I could feel him throbbing and pulsing, and something warm. I watched his muscles tremble, and he bent down to look at me after he pulled out.  
"Shower?" he asked with a raised brow, a few of his locs falling forward to frame his face. I pulled him down closer so I could lick his lips.  
"I don't think we'd get much washing done," I smirked. He caught my lips and kissed me, flicking my tongue with his in our mouths.  
"And you call me a tease...but I think I'd like the sight of you dripping wet bent over against the wall begging for more."  
I gave his dick a slight squeeze and heard him inhale sharply.  
"I hope you can go all night..."  
"You'll be bow-legged by the time I'm done. Believe that."

* * *

Until next time.  
-

SB


	2. Chapter 2

The Tutor, Chapter 2

Rating, summary, and pairing the same.  
Disclaimer: I only own Azriel.  
Author's Note: I actually did tack on a little sex scene at the end of chapter 1, and I'm going to upload it tonight. What the hell, right? But even with that, I feel like I might be able to have some fun with this. These two seem to come naturally for me and I think this pairing is my best (Axel x Marluxia is a very close second). So let's see where this goes. Same POV.

SB

* * *

I swiped the alarm away on my phone and groaned, squinting through the bright ass sunlight seeping through my blinds. I tried to sit up and immediately winced. Then I remembered what I had been doing the night before with Rude, and a little grin crept up on my lips. He certainly made good on his promise to have me laid up in bed by the time he finished. I had asked him to stay, but he said he had an early job and would never get any sleep with me in bed with him, so he went home. Our next tutoring session wasn't until the next weekend, but he promised he'd see me again before then. I couldn't fuckin' wait.

After my stomach finally convinced my legs to get to the kitchen, I walked downstairs and saw Axel cooking breakfast.  
"Good morning sunshine," he grinned. "Eggs, sausage, pancakes, and the coffee pot's still hot."  
"You're an awesome wife," I joked as I made a plate.  
"How was your study session yesterday?"  
"Fine."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah really."  
"You fucked him didn't you?"  
I choked on my sausage.  
"Where the hell did that come from?" I wiped the tears from my eyes.  
"Well for one, I passed him by on my way in early this morning. And I know he was leaving from here because I literally drove past him around the corner."  
"And what were you doing out so late?" I pointed my fork at him.  
"I'm asking the questions here, so don't turn this on me. And it's my goddamn house, I can walk in whenever I want."  
"You went to see him again, huh?" I stuffed a few pieces of pancakes in my mouth and leered. Axel leered back and ate a piece of sausage.  
"We were twins in a past life, weren't we?"  
"Probably," I shrugged with a laugh. The "him" we were referring to was this cute little thing Axel had a crush on. He worked as a waiter at Axel's favorite diner where he liked to eat during his work breaks. Axel had been eying him for months, but still hadn't asked him out yet. For shame.  
"Why don't you just give him your number already?" I drank the last of my coffee and cleaned my plate. "Or are you hoping he stops by the clinic to get his broken heart fixed?"  
"I dunno," Axel took my dishes and put them in the sink to wash. "He just seems so pure and innocent we're so -"  
"Raunchy? Sexually depraved fiends?"  
"Either one works. Speaking of fiends, I'm sure Rude had you singing in all kinds of keys last night."  
"That's one way to put it," I grinned. "I wanna choke you and kiss you at the same time for introducing him to me."  
"You're welcome," Axel laughed. "Now I'm off to work. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
"Doesn't leave much out. Later bro."

* * *

After class got out, I headed straight home. I was hungry as shit, and still hadn't heard from Rude. God knows he had been on my mind the entire day though. Axel probably would've called me dickmatized.  
I had just put a slice of leftover pepperoni pizza in the microwave when the doorbell rang. I walked to the door, looked through the peephole, and grinned.  
"I know you're in there Ren! I see your bike in the garage."  
I unlocked the door and laughed.  
"What brings you here, Az?"  
"I got woman problems, man," Azriel walked in and took a sip of my beer that I left on the coffee table. Az had been my best friend since we were kids, and if anybody knew me as well as Axel, it was him. My mother claimed him as "her other good son". Az was on the fast track to becoming a rock star, but if she only knew the shit we got into...  
"You mean Cara right? I thought shit was good with her," I grabbed another beer from the fridge, my pizza, and sat down on the couch next to him.  
"Yeah I thought so too, but she's been really insecure lately. Like you know how the groupies get down on the road. Well she thinks I'm screwing everybody."  
"You kinda had that rep before her though, so..."  
"And so did you, jack ass," Az laughed. "Don't act like you haven't been backstage with me after a show. It's crazy."  
"Well what are you gonna do?" I took a bite out of my pizza. Az scratched his head and sighed.  
"I mean, I was thinkin' about buying her something nice, like some jewelry."  
"You know that only works for so long right?" I raised a brow. "Didn't you take her to Paris for a weekend the last time you fucked up?"  
"It's so hard man," he leaned back on the couch. "I'm 25 with a helluva lot of money, my band's getting bigger, and I got girls throwing panties at me all over the world. Why can't I live it up?"  
"Because you wined her, dined her, showered her with all kinds of gifts, and made her feel like she's the one," I flipped through channels on the TV. "So since you built her up to expect the best shit from you, now you gotta keep it up or dump her."  
"Somewhere over the years, our roles got reversed," he smirked and ran a hand through his long wavy hair. "You were always calling me complaining about your shitty love life. Speaking of which, is it still shitty?"  
"Uh..."  
"So you are seeing someone. And you weren't gonna tell me?" Az feigned a hurt look.  
"I wouldn't say I'm seeing somebody, but I did meet somebody. Axel got me a tutor for that music theory class I've been flunking."  
"You're screwing your tutor?"  
"You make it sound bad," I finished my beer. "I mean, we did screw around last night but I'm not trying to marry the guy."  
"But would you date him?"  
"The thought crossed my mind."  
"That's a yes. You forget how well I know you."  
My phone buzzed and I unlocked it.

**'You free tonight?'** \- Rude

I must've had a glazed over look on my face because Az smacked me.  
"I take it that's him."  
"Yeah, I think he wants to do something tonight."  
He leered and I rolled my eyes.  
"Get outta my head, Az."

**'Yeah, what's good?'**

"What does he look like?"  
"Tall, dark, tattoos, dreadlocks -"  
"Exactly your type."  
"Exactly my type."

**'Why don't you come see me? I get off at 8, so 9:30?'** \- Rude

Az's phone rang and he walked in the kitchen to answer it. I checked the time - 7:30.

**'Send me your address and I'm there.'**

"Was that Cara?" I asked when Az came back in the living room.  
"Yeah, she wants me to come over for dinner so we can talk."  
"You stopping by Zales on your way over?" I read Rude's address and saved it into my GPS.  
"Nah, some $50 roses should do it. I'll see myself out since I know you have to get your primping done before your late-night rendezvous."  
"Good luck, buddy," I laughed and headed upstairs as he left.

* * *

"Why the fuck am I nervous?", I thought out loud as I dried my hair and wrapped a towel around my waist. It was about 8:30, and I still had to find something to wear. Shit, I was acting like it was a real date. I didn't know what the hell Rude had planned (well, one thing I did) but I was anxious. Not like me at all.  
Maybe Az was just getting into my head, and Axel's situation with the cute little waiter too. If I wanted him, why not go for him? But wasn't it too soon?  
I scrounged through my drawers and settled on a short-sleeved black tee with some gray denim jeans, a black leather jacket, and black boots. I checked the time again - 9:06. GPS said his place was about 20 minutes away, so I went ahead and got dressed.

* * *

I set the kickstand down and and put my helmet on the handlebar. Rude's house was a nice two-story beachfront place. Balcony, screened-in porch, two-car garage...real nice.  
Before I could even knock, the door opened.  
"Right on time," he opened the screen door.  
"You sound surprised," I looked him over as I walked in. White wife-beater, grey sweatpants, and his locs were in a messy bun. How somebody could look so hot bumming around the house in a beater and sweats I had no idea.  
"Well I didn't think you'd even come, honestly," he closed and locked both doors. "You hungry?"  
"What'd you make?"  
"Cornbread, red rice, fried chicken, that kinda shit. My mom came by not too long ago with a southern feast."  
"Don't have to ask me twice."  
I took my jacket off and put it on the back of a chair. I went into the kitchen, grabbed a plate, and went down the trays of food like a buffet line.  
"Shit, how do you stay so fit when your mom cooks like this?" I spooned some macaroni onto my plate.  
"I'm a personal trainer, so it's a monthly luxury. She'd do it every week if it was up to her. Balcony?"  
"Sure."  
We walked upstairs and outside to the balcony off of his bedroom. It had a perfect view of the beach. I set my plate down on the table and took the beer Rude offered.  
"You said you were surprised I came," I sat and looked at him as I ate a piece of cornbread. "Why?"  
"Had you pegged as a one night stand type of guy," he admitted, sitting down and eating some red rice. "Like the sex would be a one-time thing and we'd keep it on the low afterwards."  
_With the way you put it down last night? Oh this shit was definitely happening again_...I thought.  
"Well, lemme be real with you. Last night was fuckin' amazing, and you've been on my mind quite a bit today. I find you extremely attractive and I could see myself seeing you more often. That is, if you're down for that kind of thing."  
Rude sipped his beer and looked at me. I had to turn my focus back to the food; his gaze was starting to get to me.  
"Can't look me in the eyes for too long huh?" he asked with a little laugh. I took a bite out of a rib and didn't answer.  
"There's something about you I like, though. I'd like to see where this could go."  
Inwardly, I was tap-dancing like Shirley Temple. Outwardly, I was blushing a little and trying not to choke on the rice.  
"Do I make you nervous, Reno?" he asked with a tone that made me shiver. Dunno if he meant it in a sexual way, but it sure got me a little hot around the collar. I finished my plate and chugged the rest of my beer.  
"Yeah, but in a good way...mind if I smoke?"  
"Go 'head."  
I took a Black &amp; Mild and a lighter out of my pocket, lit it, and leaned over the balcony.  
"In a good way how?" he asked, suddenly standing right behind me. I exhaled a little shakily.  
"Like I could easily get turned on by looking at you for too long..."  
I took a long drag when I felt him slightly press up against me. Such a fuckin' tease, damn.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yeah really," I murmured, biting my lip at the smell of that cologne again. I finished my smoke and dropped the filter when he pressed harder.  
"I wonder what key I can make you moan in tonight," Rude nipped my neck.  
"Why don't we find out?" I looked back with a smirk. Rude spun me around and kissed me hard, gripping my hips tightly.  
"I think you need to spend the night tonight..."

* * *

I peeled off Rude's shirt between kisses while he worked on getting me out of my jeans. We fell back onto the bed and I kicked my shoes off. He yanked my jeans and boxers off, kicked his sweatpants off, and tore my shirt off.  
"Lay down," I breathed against his lips. I crawled between his legs as he stretched out, and started with teasing kisses between his thighs. Rude wove his hands into my hair once I got to the main course, cursing under his breath. Long licks, nibbles, sucks, and slurps made his muscles tense and made him moan. I never took my eyes off him, getting even more turned on at having him in the palm of my hand (literally too).  
"You've got a fuckin' mouth on you," he sat up and pulled me in for a wet kiss that made me shiver, "but I'm ready to get _in_ you..."  
"Lemme ride you," I pushed him back down and straddled his waist. I sat down on it extra slow, groaning as I took in every inch. Rude grabbed my hips and I started to grind. Then I started to bounce- slow, then gradually faster.  
"Goddamn, you feel so good," I moaned.  
"Ride that shit, baby," he said lowly. "Ride it just like that."  
His hands tightened on my hips and he started to thrust up into me, catching me off-guard and making me fall forward. I kissed him so I wouldn't scream. Between the thrusts, kisses, and his warm body, I was losing my mind again. He started hitting those crazy spots again, and suddenly he made me sit up.  
"I wanna see your face when you cum," he growled. He smacked my ass with one hand and and started jerking me off with the other.  
"Gonna cum," I moaned. "Fuck, can't t-take it!"  
Rude pushed me down and went as deep as he could, and I fuckin' lost it. My body spasmed, twitched, and I cursed. A split second later, Rude tossed his head back and arched up into me, filling me up. I collapsed against his chest to catch my breath. I was still shaking a lil' bit.  
Next thing I knew, I was on my back and Rude was looking down at me, a few locs falling down around his face.  
"You know I'm not done with you, right?" he smirked.  
"Another all-nighter?" I raised a brow.  
"We can stop if you're not -"  
I shut him up with a kiss before he could finish that sentence. Me not up to it? Ha.  
"You're always ready to put in some work. I like that."  
He gave me a deep kiss.  
"Get used to it..."

* * *

Don't know when a chapter 3 will get done, but we'll see...

SB


	3. Chapter 3

The Tutor, Chapter 3  
-

Rating, summary, pairing, and disclaimer the same.  
Author's Note: This one I'm winging. As I'm typing, I have vague ideas about where I'm going, but nothing concrete. So let us see what happens. Enjoy.  
-

SB

* * *

I cracked a tired eye open. A clock on the nightstand said it was 9:18. I rolled over and exhaled deeply. Rude had already gotten up, and I could smell good things coming from the kitchen. I threw my clothes back on and headed downstairs.

"Morning," he said as he saw me sit down at the table. He just had on his sweats from last night and his locs were down while he cooked.  
"Morning," I replied, taking in the sight.  
"I gotta meet a client in an hour, but I figured I'd make you a little something before I head out."  
"Ain't you sweet. What you cookin'?"  
"Not too much. Eggs, rice, and bacon with some biscuits."  
He set a plate down in front of me and sat down next to me with his.  
"You didn't have to do this, ya know," I took a bite out of a biscuit.  
"I don't mind at all. Can't have you leaving on an empty stomach. The Southern boy in me wouldn't allow it."  
"You're gonna end up spoiling me," I smirked, taking a spoonful of rice with bacon bits. He chuckled.  
"I'm a generous guy, what can I say?"  
"Generous in more ways than one..." I cleaned my plate. Rude looked at me with a raised brow.  
"I'd love to give you another sample of my generosity right here on this table, but you're gonna have me late for work," he stood and took our dishes to the dishwasher. I bit my lip at the thought. It was too early in the day to be swooning and shit, but goddamn, he knew how to touch my inner freak.  
"I have a busy week this week, so I probably won't be able to see you until our session Saturday," he said.  
"It's cool, I have exams and a project due this week anyway. Just hit me up whenever."  
I leaned forward and kissed him, and before I could pull back, he pulled me in by my waist and kissed me deeper.  
"Will do."

* * *

"Well good morning," Axel said from the couch as I walked in. "Fun night?"  
"You could say that."  
"Hungry?"  
"Nah, he made breakfast."  
"You two are really hitting it off, huh? I should've introduced you two sooner."  
"Where did you meet him?" I walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee.  
"At the hospital when I was interning. He volunteers sometimes to help with physical therapy and rehab patients."  
"You mean to tell me you've been keeping this chocolate god of a man a secret from me for a couple years now?" I looked at him incredulously. He laughed.  
"Well at the time, he was seeing someone. And it wasn't like we talked all that often; when we did, it was always work shit."  
"So how do you know he was seeing somebody?"  
"I caught 'em coming out of the bathroom one night," he smirked. "Poor kid was beet red and barely walking. I had seen the same kid around for a while before then though, so I assumed they were together."  
_In the bathroom? The more I find out about him, the more I like him_...I thought.  
"So he's a personal trainer, volunteer therapist, and a musician?" I asked, taking a swig of coffee.  
"Actually, he said his mom was a music teacher and she taught him piano, so yes. I bumped into him two weeks ago and I said something about you sucking at music, so he offered to tutor you. He's a good guy, Ren. Maybe some of that go-getter attitude will rub off on you."  
"Yeah yeah," I rolled my eyes. "We'll see what happens."

* * *

The rest of the week was decent. Had two exams and a project due plus other homework. And of course, Mr. Chocolate God had been on my mind every damn day. I did get a couple texts from him, but they seemed to be during his breaks, so we didn't talk long. I didn't wanna admit that I missed him, but I did wanna see him. And touch him. And some other shit.  
"One more day, Jesus," I looked at the calendar next to my bed. I knew we had to get some theory done, but that was the furthest fuckin' thing from my mind. I turned into a hormonal teenager around him, and I doubted I'd be able to keep my hands to myself. Or knowing what I knew so far about him and his freaky ass, he'd slip a few innuendos in himself. Shit, all he had to do was stare at me.  
I turned off the light, turned on the TV, and put on some plaid flannel pajama bottoms to sleep in. I fell asleep anxious for the first time in a long time.

* * *

My alarm went off at 10 and I dragged myself to the bathroom for a shower. Rude sent me a text around 9 to say he'd be over at 11:30. I let the steaming water run down my face and body, resisting the urge to touch my morning wood. He was at full attention, and I knew exactly why, but I wasn't trying to be in the shower for an hour. He was just gonna have to wait.  
I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another towel to dry my hair. I opened up the bathroom door to see Rude sitting at my desk. I looked at the clock to make sure I hadn't passed out in the shower at some point.  
"It's not you, I'm early," he chuckled. "My client cancelled so I just came straight here. Axel let me in on his way out."  
"You good, you just startled the shit outta me," I went to my closet. "Just give me a minute to get dressed."  
I grabbed the first pair of jeans I saw plus a red tank top and boxers. I could feel Rude watching me the whole time.  
"Let's do chord progressions today," he said as I sat down. "Two voices, seven chords including a secondary dominant chord, perfect authentic cadence. F Major."  
"Anything else?" I asked jokingly.  
"There's more I have in mind," he whispered in my ear, "but all that will have to wait..."  
He didn't have to finish the sentence to start the sexual PowerPoint presentation in my head. Damn him.

* * *

"Two sessions and you're already doing a little better," he zipped up his bag. "Imagine how you'll be doing in a month or two from now."  
"Passing the class and taking a few bonus late-night sessions from you," I looked him over before I went to my mini fridge for a bottle of water. He had on a black tee and some dark blue basketball shorts with black Jordans. His dreads were pulled back in a ponytail.  
"Oh really now?" he looked at me with a smirk and raised brow. "And what would these late-night sessions entail?"  
"The making of some beautiful music only two people could make...I mean, get creative."  
"Creative huh?" he walked toward me and pinned me against the wall. "Creative would be fucking you on my balcony and making you moan so loud my neighbors could hear. Or parking in a deserted parking lot and fucking you in my truck bed. Or bending you over in the bathroom of the restaurant we're going to tomorrow night."  
The lack of oxygen in my brain nearly made me miss the fact that he asked me out to dinner.  
"Come again?"  
"I wanna take you out to dinner tomorrow night," he murmured against my lips. "I'll pick you up at 8. Do we have a date?"  
"We do," I got out, the words almost getting caught in my throat.  
Rude finally closed the gap between us and kissed me. My knees were shaking like a bitch.  
"Can I have you for dessert?" he breathed in my ear, giving it a playful nip.  
"You can have seconds, thirds, fuck even fourths..."  
"I'll take you up on that," he said before he kissed me hard again. "I'll see you tomorrow night."

* * *

Until next time.  
-

SB


	4. Chapter 4

The Tutor, Chapter 4  
-

Rating, summary, disclaimer, and pairing the same.  
Author's Note: The dinner. I don't know why, but I was excited to write this part because I could picture them dressed to the nines in my head and I lost it. So enjoy.  
-

SB

* * *

I was still stuck to the wall after Rude left for a couple minutes. He had this way of doing just enough to drive me crazy, but then leave me hanging and wondering what he'd do next. And then how he oh-so-sexily slipped in that invitation to dinner? Hot damn. Just a week had passed, but I was starting to get hooked on him. Not just the sex either (I mean the sex was fuckin' divine, don't get me wrong), but I wanted to know more about this Mr. Chocolate God that had fucked my entire life up in the best way possible. I was quite intrigued...

* * *

(The next afternoon...)

"You act like you've never been on a date, Ren," Az laughed over the phone.  
"It's been like a damn year since I've been on one," I replied, looking through the shirt rack. "You remember that bullshit."  
"Oh yes, I remember dear Kent. Kent Bristle, to this day, is the only man that fucked you over and got away with it."  
"Only because he bailed the damn country. For real though, do I look like the type of guy to play secret gay boy-toy to some rich married CEO? I don't give a shit how good the money is, I'm not helping nobody live a damn lie."  
Long story short, Kent was an older guy I dated for a few months. We met in a bar, kinda hit it off, and then his wife called the restaurant (the same one he always took her to) looking for him while we were having dinner one night. My $60 lobster was all over his $750 suit jacket and I gave him a black eye for free. Would've been two but the maitre'd and some patrons jumped in. Never heard or saw him again after that because apparently, he went to France to work at one of his company's many branches. I swore off dates after that incident.  
"Let's change the subject. We're thinking positive here."  
"I'm thinking broke after lookin' at these tags," I scoffed, passing by $200 jeans.  
"Did he tell you what kind of restaurant y'all were going to?"  
"Nah. I just figure a polo and khakis should do, right?"  
"At a golf club or lunch at the nursing home, yes. Do better."  
"Button-down white shirt and black slacks?" I headed to the clearance rack.  
"Much better."  
After some digging, I was lucky enough to find the last white button-down in my size for $30 plus the slacks for $45. They were a little tight, but they fit.  
"You nervous?" Az asked.  
"A little," I said as the cashier handed me the bag and receipt. "Like the chemistry is so crazy, I'm still trying to figure out how to not act like a horny teenage girl when we're in the same room sitting next to each other."  
"And he's gonna be sitting across a table from you...dressed in his Sunday best from head to toe...cologne smelling good, clean shaven...dreads swinging -"  
"Seriously, stop," I cut him off. "I almost walked through the crosswalk into traffic."  
"Can't have you breaking a leg before you even go on your first date," Az laughed again. "How un-sexy would it be if you had to go in a wheelchair? Or eat dinner with him in a hospital gurney?"  
"You know what Az? I hate you. So so much."

* * *

"Yo," I knocked on Axel's door.  
"What's up?" he opened it.  
"I need a watch."  
"Oh yeah, your date is tonight right? Well let's see what we have."  
I walked with him to his closet and he opened his jewelry drawer.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
"Nothing too flashy. Just something black, silver, or gold."  
He handed me a silver Rolex. I raised a brow.  
"Where the hell did you get the money for this?" I asked as I put it on. A perfect fit.  
"Don't worry about my pockets, bro," he laughed. "And who taught you how to iron pants? Take 'em off."  
"I swear you act just like Mom some days..."  
"If I didn't, God only knows where you would be," he took out his tabletop ironing board and iron. "Can't cook, can't clean, can't iron. What kind of housewife are you gonna be? Rude will have you out on your ass in a week."  
"Who said I was gonna be anybody's housewife?" I asked indignantly (though I did smirk at the image of me in an apron with a duster kissing Rude on the cheek as he came in from a long day at work). "I'm just having an early-life crisis trying to figure out what I wanna do."  
"You'll figure it out," Axel handed me perfectly creased slacks. "Now hurry up and get ready, it's almost 7:30."

It was 8 on the dot and I had just finished cleaning my shoes when the doorbell rang. I heard Axel open the door and greet him.  
"I'll be down in a second!" I yelled. I checked myself out in the mirror one more time. Creased white shirt (also courtesy of Axel), Rolex, black slacks with a black belt, perfectly shined dress shoes, hair straight and flowing, diamond studs in my ears, and flawless teeth. I was ready.  
I walked downstairs and I was not mentally prepared for the sight. Rude wore a white button-down with a black silk tie, slacks, and dress shoes. A black watch was on his wrist, small studs in his ears, and his locs had been braided back. God damn.  
"Have fun you two," Axel said, smirking at me as he walked back to his room.  
"Ready?" Rude asked.  
"Yeah, let's go."

"You clean up nice, kid," Rude looked me over as we got in his truck.  
"You're not too shabby-looking yourself."  
A whiff of his cologne mixed with aftershave hit me and I licked my lips.  
"You like seafood?"  
"I like food period."  
He laughed.  
"Then you should love this place."

* * *

He parked and we got out at this place called Legs. I'm dead serious, the place was called Legs.  
"You sure this isn't a strip joint?" I asked as we walked to the door. He laughed.  
"Give me some credit. Strip clubs are more of a fourth or fifth date thing. The owner loves crab legs so he decided to call it Legs."  
Rude opened the door and let me walk in first, and we waited for the hostess to greet us.  
"Hi, welcome to - oh hey, sugar," the hostess said. "You reserved a table right?"  
"Yeah, on the patio."  
"Pick any table you like. A waiter will be with you in a few."  
"'Sugar'?" I asked, raising a brow.  
"I'm a regular. Plus she's a family friend."  
Rude pulled out my seat so I could sit down and sat across from me.  
"I have never had a guy open a door or pull out a chair for me," I said. "Is that more of that southern boy charm?"  
"Absolutely. You've been dating the wrong kind of guys then. My mama raised me like a gentleman."  
"Hey Rude, who's your date?" the waiter suddenly appeared. "He's cute."  
"Reno, this is Cloud. Cloud, Reno."  
Cloud was a blue-eyed pretty boy. Kinda slim, kinda muscular, long blonde hair. If you looked up "twink" in a gay dictionary, you'd see his picture.  
"Nice to meet you," I nodded.  
"Pleasure's mine," he handed us both menus. "What can I get you two to drink?"  
"Jack with one ice cube," Rude said.  
"Rum and coke for me."  
"Be right back," Cloud walked away, giving me a subtle wink.  
"He's a flirt, isn't he?" I glanced at Rude before looking at the menu.  
"Gotta get your tips somehow. You'd be surprised how much that kid can make in a night."  
"What do you recommend I should order, Mr. Regular?"  
"Everything is good," he set his menu down as Cloud came back with our drinks. "I'll have my usual Frogmore stew."  
"I'll try the seafood combo platter," I handed him my menu.  
"Should be out in about 20 minutes. Be back in a bit," Cloud took Rude's menu and left.  
"What the hell is Frogmore stew?" I looked at Rude.  
"It doesn't have frogs in it, for one," he laughed. "It's a coastal Carolina-Georgia-Louisiana thing. Crab legs, corn on the cob, shrimp, whole potatoes, and sausage."  
"Sounds good as shit."  
"It is. This place makes it pretty well, but the best pot is homemade."  
"So my little southern boy," I sipped my drink, "what brought you all the way to Cali?"  
"Job opportunities," he sipped his own. "I love SC, but there was more for me over here than there."  
"Is your mom still there?"  
"Yeah, and my little sister. They come out once a month to see me and some other family we have here."  
"You seem like the big brother type," I grinned. "I see where you and Axel found some common ground."  
"I didn't find out about you until a couple weeks ago though. He should've told me sooner."  
"I said the same thing," I said as Cloud came back with our food and fresh drinks. "You don't need a cracker?"  
"That's what your hands and teeth are for," he rolled up his sleeves, picked up a crab leg, snapped it in half, and sucked the meat out. And no, the sucking innuendo was not lost on me.  
The rest of dinner was just like that: talking, leg cracking, and sucking. He even fed me a couple shrimp and potatoes. It was the start of a great night, but I couldn't help but think about dessert...

* * *

"Dinner was great," I finished my third drink. "Can't remember the last time I had good food and great company."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he slid some money into the check book and handed it to Cloud. "I did too."  
I lit a Black &amp; Mild and took a drag, exhaling as I looked at the water beside us. "Nice view, isn't it?"  
"Which one?" he asked with a little smirk. Thankfully it was too dark for him to see me blush.  
"If I'm not mistaken, I believe I was offered a couple servings of dessert..."  
"You heard me right," I looked at him as I took another drag. "Still got room for it, right?"  
"You don't even have to ask. I'm gonna take my time and savor every damn inch of you. I'll make sure I don't leave a drop."  
I dropped my fucking filter again. God damn, god damn.

* * *

The ride to Rude's place seemed unbearably long, like we were catching every red light and shit. My clothes felt tighter and I started to sweat a little bit. Neither of us spoke, but then again, words couldn't possibly express what we were thinking. Not me, anyway. And I had the feeling I would soon be at a loss for 'em.  
Rude parked in the garage and we got out. He unlocked the door, and barely a second after he closed it, I was pinned against the wall and he devoured my lips in a long rough kiss.  
"I've been wanting a taste of you since yesterday," he murmured as he pulled me in by my waist. "Seeing you wet in that towel had me hard as fuck..."  
"You weren't the only one turned on..." I kissed him again.  
"Get that ass upstairs."

In a matter of minutes, we were both naked and on his bed. Kissing, scratching, touching, squeezing, all that shit. I started to get drunk off those rough kisses, but I couldn't help but fall in a little deeper. He started to grind his hips against me as he kissed from my ear to my collar bone. I couldn't stop moaning and scratching down his back.  
"Turn over," he whispered.  
I did, and he pulled my hips up. I gasped once he started to kiss and lick from my hips on down. Shivers started going down my spine and I clenched the sheets. One of his hands wrapped around my dick in a loose grip. My hips started moving on their own.  
Without warning, he pushed his way inside. Before I could jerk forward, Rude grabbed my hips to keep me from moving.  
"Now throw that shit back, baby," he said lowly. If it was a show he wanted, a show is what he was gonna get.  
I started slow to tease him, working my hips in small circles on him. I could hear him curse under his breath. I gradually bounced a little faster, groaning and moaning into the pillow. Then he pulled me up by my hair and started to thrust, pulling me close enough to kiss my neck again.  
"Fuck, babe," I hissed, eyes rolling back. "Harder..."  
Rude obliged and my body started to spasm.  
"I can't get enough of you," he rasped in my ear before turning my head towards him for a kiss. "I'm gonna -"  
We came at the same time...and in no time, he was ready to go again. It happened over and over, and I didn't wanna stop. I didn't know where his body ended and mine began. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I remembered each kiss...each thrust...every damn moan and groan...

* * *

When I finally did wake up, the clock read 10:15. This time, Rude was still in bed with me, an arm slung over my waist.  
"You awake?" he asked gently.  
"Yeah...you don't have to work today?"  
"Nah...got class today?"  
"Nah."  
"Then take your ass back to sleep," he pulled me closer.  
I grinned, and did just that.

* * *

'Til next time.  
-

SB


	5. Chapter 5

The Tutor, Chapter 5  
-

Rating, summary, pairing, and disclaimer the same.  
Author's Note: The next chapter. Considering wrapping this up in about one or two more chapters plus a bonus, so we're going to fast-forward here. Enjoy.

-  
SB

* * *

_(Six months later...)_

Life had been pretty damn good. My music theory grade had improved, and Rude and I had continued seeing each other outside of our Saturday tutoring sessions and getting down and dirty. It felt a little sudden, but I think I caught feelings for him. It was more than the great sex; I enjoyed his company, he made me laugh, he was a great listener, and I looked forward to seeing him whenever we could get together. However, I wasn't sure if he was on the same page. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but if there was even the slimmest chance of him rejecting me, I didn't wanna risk it. To throw away the relationship we had cultivated in a short span of time was out of the question for me, and hopefully for him too.

* * *

"You seem distracted, son," my mom said as she took clothes out of the dryer.  
"Just have some things on my mind, that's all."  
"Well spit it out. Talk to me, Reno."  
"I've been seeing somebody, Ma. And I think I'm really starting to like him."  
"That's natural," she shut the dryer door and started folding. "What's the problem?"  
"It's just been a while since I've been in a real relationship with somebody. I don't know if he feels the same."  
"Now Reno, you have not been one to hold your tongue about any-damn-thing since you learned how to speak," she looked at me skeptically. "What are you afraid of?"  
"Rejection! What the hell else?"  
"Rejection is not the end of the world. Sure, it sucks, and it can be scary and intimidating, but it's not the end all be all. Can you believe your father was afraid to ask me out?"  
"Strict, military drone, incredibly blunt dad? Nah."  
"It's true. He didn't tell me until after we were married, but he had been coming by the deli I worked at every day for months before he even spoke to me. He always sat in a booth in the back corner, never at the counter. It was the cutest thing. He choked on his roast beef sandwich when I said 'yes'."  
"How romantic," I shook my head with a smile.  
"Point is," she stopped folding a towel to look at me, "you'll never know how he feels unless you ask, and he won't know how you feel unless you tell him. Or if he asks first, but we don't know when that will be."  
"You're right, Ma. I just don't wanna screw it up."  
"It'll be fine, and I know he'll appreciate you being honest with him. You gotta bring him by for dinner one night so I can meet him."  
"If you promise not to cook that horrible stir fry, then I'll see what I can do."  
"What the hell is wrong with my stir fry?" Mom looked at me indignantly.  
"The dried out beef and greasy noodles. I don't even know how that's scientifically possible, but somehow you do it."  
"Would you rather your father cook?" she raised a brow.  
"...point taken."

* * *

"Seeing your lover boy tonight?" Axel asked me over the phone.  
"Yeah, probably."  
"Gonna tell him you're madly in love with him?"  
"Hey, 'madly' is an overstatement."  
"But you do love him."  
"...yeah."  
"I'll be honest with you, bro, I've seen him a time or two since you guys started seeing each other. He's kinda glowing."  
"Glowing describes pregnant women, Axel."  
"You know what I mean," Axel laughed. "He just seems...I dunno, like he's in a really good place. And I've even noticed that you've been happier lately too. I think you should go for it."  
"If you agree to ask out that cute waiter," I smirked. I knew Axel rolled his eyes.  
"How do you know I didn't ask him already?"  
"You would've told me. Shit, you tell me everything else and somehow you would forget to mention it?"  
"Consider it done. I'll call you later, got patients coming in."  
"Later."

* * *

"You seem distracted," Rude said, looking down at me. We were on the couch watching TV and I had stretched out with my head in his lap.  
"Been hearing that a lot this week," I smirked. "Just thinking about some things."  
"Wanna talk about it?"  
"...dunno yet."  
"I get the feeling that you're nervous about it."  
"And you know that how?" I looked at him with a raised brow.  
"I felt your body tense a little bit. You are laying on me, ya know..."  
I bit my lip. _Just say it, damn it. Go for broke._  
As soon as I opened my mouth, Rude's phone rang.  
"Hey Ma. What's going - what? When? Is she okay?"  
I sat up. I could tell by his tone something had happened.  
"I'll be there in 20 minutes," he sprang up and hung up the phone.  
"What happened?" I asked as he threw some Chucks on and grabbed his keys.  
"My sister's in the hospital. Can you make sure you lock up when you leave? I don't know when I'll be back."  
"Yeah, go handle your business."  
He gave me a quick kiss.  
"I'll call you soon."  
When he left, I exhaled a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding and ran a hand through my hair. _Guess it wasn't the right time, or if it was, then I fuckin' blew it._

* * *

Almost a week later, I still hadn't heard from him. I honestly was worried that something really bad happened to his sister. Suddenly my phone rang, and I nearly busted my ass getting out of bed to grab it.  
"Hello?"  
"Yo Ren. What's up?"  
"Oh, it's you Az," I sat back on the bed.  
"Well shit, don't sound so disappointed. Thought it would be your lover boy?"  
"Yeah..."  
"...you okay?" he asked.  
"I'm straight, yeah."  
"Something didn't happen, did it?"  
"Well yeah...and no. I was with Rude a couple days ago, and I was about to tell him how I felt when his mom suddenly called and said his sister was in the hospital. I haven't heard from him since."  
"Damn...you don't think-"  
"I don't wanna think that, but I don't know what to think. I know he loves his little sis like crazy so I know he'd be real torn up about it."  
"Worst case scenario, I know you're gonna be down for him. And about what you wanted to say, you'll get another chance bro. Don't mull it over so much."  
My call waiting beeped and I looked at the number. It was Rude.  
"Az, I'll call you later. It's him."  
"Later bro. Call if you need me."  
I cleared my throat and switched over.  
"Hey, is everything okay?"  
"It's better," he said. "Sorry I took so long to call, but shit has been crazy. Can you come over?"  
"Sure, lemme get dressed and I'll be there in 30 minutes."

* * *

Rude opened the door before I could knock.  
"So what happened?" I asked, following him upstairs. I noted the low-riding towel around his waist, but kept my hormones in check.  
"My sister has been dating this bum ass dude for a couple months, and she found out that he was cheating on her. When she confronted him about it, the motherfucker put hands on her."  
"Seriously?"  
"Yeah, he busted her lip, dislocated her shoulder, busted her eardrum, and cracked a rib," he said as he got dressed in the bathroom. "I was ready to go to jail for fucking this dude up when I saw her."  
He sat down on the end of the bed next to me and ran a hand through his dreads.  
"Is she still in the hospital?"  
"They're releasing her tomorrow. They kept her because she was in so much pain. She and my mom were gonna go back home this weekend, but my aunt wants them to stay here with her until my sis gets better."  
"Damn," I shook my head. "I'm sorry to hear all that."  
"You know something?" he looked at me. "Seeing you...like, you're having a calming effect on me right now."  
"For real?"  
"Yeah I mean, even with all this craziness going on, in the back of my mind, I kept thinking about you. I can't really explain it."  
I bit my lip. _Now? Go for it?_  
"You wanted to say something the other night, didn't you?"  
"Yeah but it can wait," I said without thinking, looking at the floor. Fuck.  
Rude grabbed me by my chin.  
"Talk to me, Reno," he said softly. "No need to be nervous."  
Without thinking yet again, I pulled him in for a deep kiss. I guess my lips needed his to relax because afterwards, they collected themselves.  
"I'm in love with you," I murmured against his lips. "I know this is a crazy time to tell you, but there it is. And if you're down, I wanna make it official."  
Rude paused and exhaled deeply with a smile.  
"You see what you did?" he asked, taking one of my hands and putting it on his chest. His heart was beating like crazy.  
"Trust, you're not the only one."  
"Once you're mine, you know I'm not letting go, right?" Rude looked me straight in the eyes.  
"I don't want you to..."  
He leaned forward and kissed me hard, pushing me back on the bed.  
"I love you, Reno," he whispered.  
I smiled and kissed him again.  
"Love you too."

* * *

I think what I'll do is an epilogue to wrap everything up and that bonus chapter. Til next time.  
-

SB


	6. Epilogue

The Tutor, Epilogue  
-

Rating, summary, disclaimer, and pairing still apply.  
Author's Note: This was an interesting ride. I hope it doesn't seem rushed, but I almost feel like I would end up dragging it out or never finish it if I didn't end it now. Now we'll fast-forward a year and go from there. The song is "I Love You" by V.V. Brown. Enjoy.  
-

SB

* * *

_(A year later...)_

I gotta be honest, the last year of my life has been on the up and up. Yes I did pass music theory, and I graduated from college. I got a job working at a music store for the time being while I worked on my compositions. I also took up freelance composing for some low budget movies.

I moved out of Axel's house and moved in with Rude. And when I tell ya shit has been great, shit has been divine. I hate to get on that mushy shit, but I have never been happier in all my life. I found a keeper and I thank God for him.

* * *

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked as I stretched and walked into the kitchen.  
"Morning sleepyhead," Rude gave me a kiss. "Pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs."  
"Work today?" I ate a piece of bacon.  
"Three clients and a few at the hospital. Tried to reschedule but no luck."  
"Why reschedule?"  
"You know what today is right?" he looked at me. I stopped chewing the eggs to think. And then it hit me.  
"Goddamn it's our anniversary."  
"You forgot," he shook his head with a smile. "You fuckin' up Reno."  
"I sorry babe," I grabbed him from behind and slipped a hand in his sweatpants. "Lemme make it up to you..."  
"Tease," he bit his lip. "You're gonna make me burn the pancakes."  
"Turn the burner off. I'd rather have a taste of you anyway..."

* * *

"How the hell did you forget your anniversary?" Az asked as we looked at watches.  
"I mean it just doesn't feel like its been a year," I pointed at one. "What about that one?"  
"I like it. Kinda pricey though."  
"For Rude, it's worth it," I waved over a sales clerk.  
"Y'all are so damn cute," he hit me.  
"You know this lovey-dovey shit is new to me," I hit him back before turning back to the clerk with my card. "I'll take the gold Armani one right there."  
"Anything else planned for tonight?"  
"I'm still thinking," I said as I took the bag, receipt, and card and we left. "I mean I can't cook for shit so that's out. We go out to eat all the time so that's out too."  
"What about a weekend cruise to the Caribbean?"  
"You paying?" I looked at him. Az took two tickets out of his pocket with a grin.  
"On me."  
"Are you fuckin' serious?" I took the tickets and looked at him with raised brows.  
"Of course I am. You know I consider you my brother, and you've spotted me plenty of times before when I didn't ask you to. Consider it my anniversary gift to you."  
"I could kiss you right now, Az."  
"I'll settle for a hug and a Big Mac."

* * *

I unlocked the front door and heard music coming from the piano room. There were candles leading there, and I followed. Rude was sitting at the piano singing as he played.

**Driving down the boulevard**  
**On our bikes, we pedal hard **  
**Touch my waist, pull me along **  
**You kept me safe, you kept me strong**

**Wishing we could stay right here **  
**And time would slow down forever**

**I love you you you you you, you you you **  
**And every little thing that you do for me**  
**I love you you you you you, you you you **  
**And every little thing that you do for me**

He had me speechless again. I had to force my legs to walk over to him.

**The restaurant, down by the sea**  
**That's where we'd go, just you and me**  
** Every time, #29 **  
**And we would eat on those plastic seats**

**Wishing we could stay right here**  
** And time would slow down forever**

**I love you you you you you, you you you **  
**And every little thing that you do for me **  
**I love you you you you you, you you you **  
**And every little thing that you do for me**

I had heard him sing before, but god damn...his voice gave me chills. I heard girls say they'd give it up to a guy who could play, and now I understand why. It's such a sexy beautiful thing.

**I love you, oh, for every thing you are **  
**I love you for every little thing you are **  
**I love you you you you you, you you you **  
**And every little thing that you do for me **  
**I love you **

**I love you you you you you, you you you **  
**And every little thing that you do for me **  
**I love you...**

"If this isn't the most romantic shit a guy has ever done for me in my entire life," I hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "I don't know what to do with you. And I got you something."  
I handed him a small black gift bag and sat next to him on the bench.  
"You know I'm a sucker for a nice watch," he smirked at me when he opened it. "I love it."  
"There's something else in there too, courtesy of Az. It's in the envelope."  
Rude took out the envelope, opened it, and took out the tickets.  
"Crazy right?"  
"That's not the craziest part."  
"What do you mean?" I raised a brow when he got up and stood in front of me.  
"So...I asked Az to help me out with something."  
"With what?"  
Rude got down on one knee and my heart stopped.  
"I told him that I wanted to marry you," he pulled out a black box and opened it. A black band with diamonds embedded all around stared at me straight in my face.  
"Rude..."  
"You're the best thing that's happened to me, Reno. You make me laugh, you make me happy, you support me...you're just the whole package. Everything that I want. And I want you to know that I'll do my best to keep you happy. So will you marry me?"  
I wanted to cry. I know thugs don't cry, but I just wanted to burst out in tears.  
"Of course I will," I got out.  
He slipped the ring on my finger and I pulled him in for a kiss.  
"I don't know if I wanna cry, kiss the shit out of you, or jump on top of you right now," I wiped my eyes. He laughed.  
"I'm fine with all three, you know. And I owe you for your little teasing this morning, don't think I forgot."  
"Oh really now?"  
"Yes really," he bit my ear. "Let's go upstairs."

* * *

I can honestly say that before this, I have never "made love". But lemme tell you, Rude showed me. And showed me. And showed me again. He didn't leave one inch of my body unattended, un-kissed, un-caressed. I was so high off of him yet I remember every detail. Every moan, every burning fucking kiss. He was so gentle and so loving, like it's crazy. I have never loved someone as much as I love him, and I know I never will.

And to think, I hated music theory with a passion.

* * *

The bonus chapter will be up sometime next weekend. I hope you guys enjoyed.  
-

SB


	7. Bonus Chapter

The Tutor, Bonus Chapter

Same rating.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or song, but I do own the club.  
Summary: So Axel finally gives the cute little waiter his number...  
Pairing: Axel x Marly  
Author's Note: Sorry for it being so late; I intended to do it while I was home for spring break but I didn't get around to it. I'm pretty sure those who read my fics knew what this pairing would be. The song is Papi Pacify by FKA Twigs. In Axel's POV. Enjoy.  
-

SB

This felt like the weirdest shit in the world, but I found myself doing it multiple times a week. And no, that's not what I'm talking about. Get your heads out the gutter.  
I'm talking about eating a roast beef sandwich with a Sprite and bag of Doritos at this little diner called Early Bird, or "the Bird" as us regulars call it. Been coming here since I interned at the hospital a few years ago. Recently though, the owner Ms. Mary hired a young twink as her new waiter. His name tag said Marly. And once he started working there, I found myself coming for more than the sandwich (which was marvelous, by the way). For some reason, I couldn't talk to him, but shit if I didn't watch him bus tables...

* * *

"Axe, this is your third roast beef today," Ms. Mary looked down her glasses at me. I stopped looking at Marly to look at her.  
"It is?"  
"When the hell are you gonna ask the kid out?" she sat in my booth across from me. "I mean you sitting here clogging your arteries all week is not working, clearly."  
"Ms. Mary, you ever seen somebody so stunning that they just don't seem like...real?"  
"Honey, I've been around the block. I was quite the stunner in my day. Can't tell you how many guys said something like that to me."  
I exhaled deeply and finished my sandwich. I wrote my number on the napkin and wrapped my $10 bill in it.  
"Can you hand this to him?" I handed the money and napkin to her.  
"There you go," she grinned. "I will definitely make sure I give this to him. In the mean time...lay off the roast beef, huh?"  
"Yes ma'am," I grinned back as I stood.

* * *

A week later, I got a text from an unknown number.

**'Hey, this is Marly from the Bird. You're the redhead from the diner right?'**  
**'Yeah, I'm Axel. Didn't think you'd text.'**  
**'Meant to txt sooner but I've been busy. I work two jobs.'**  
**'Where do you work besides the Bird?'**  
**'This place called 10 Fold.'**  
I nearly dropped my phone in my coffee.  
**'You're a stripper?'**  
**'You've been to the club?'**  
**'I've been meaning to go for the longest, but I'm always tired once I get off work.'**  
Suddenly my phone rang. I cleared my throat and took a deep breath.  
"Hello?"  
"What time do you get off of work tonight?"  
Oh sweet baby Jesus, his voice was so sultry. I felt like I was talking to a phone sex operator.  
"6.00"  
"If you want, I wouldn't mind giving you a special show tonight..."  
I muted the phone to thank the Lord.  
"Um, what time?"  
"Is 8:00 okay?"  
"Yeah, that works. I'll see you then."  
"See you, Axel."  
I hung up and fist-pumped.  
"Who knew the cute little twink was a waiter by day and stripper by night?" I said to myself with a grin. I mean most strippers have other hustles besides twerking on a pole but he looked too cute to be doing all that. But I was anxious to see what this private dance would entail...

* * *

I checked my watch - 7:57. I was sitting in my car drumming my fingers on the steering wheel. Work seemed to drag on and now every minute felt like an hour. Suddenly someone knocked on my window and I almost jumped through my sun roof.  
"You weren't waiting long, were you?" he asked as I opened the door, pulling on his satin robe.  
"No, not long."  
"Well come on in," he took my hand. "I'm ready for you."  
Lord his hands were so soft and warm. He opened the front door and we walked down this royal blue hallway. I'd always wanted to come to 10 Fold, but instead of looking around, I couldn't take my eyes off of his perky little ass peeking out from his robe riding up the slightest bit.  
"After you," Marly opened a door at the end of the hallway. I walked in and looked around. There was a small stage in front of me, a small bar to the right, a king-sized bed to the left, and a regal-looking chair in the center of the room.  
"Is the throne for me?" I asked with a raised brow.  
"We like to make our customers feel special," he chuckled. "Have a seat."  
I sat down and loosened my tie. The lights dimmed and soft pink lights lit up the stage. A song started playing and he went to work.

* * *

_Mmmm...pacify _  
_Mmmm...pacify it _  
_Clarify our love..._

The robe was gone, and all he had on was this lacy pink and black bodysuit. In six-inch heels, he crawled up that pole like a vixen. And then he slowly...slowly...came down upside down.  
God damn, god damn.

_Oh...show.._  
_Tell me I'm the only one..._  
_Oh...show..._  
_Tell me I'm the one that I can call  
Even if you choke..._

My breath hitched when he crawled in my lap. He wrapped his arms around my neck and worked his hips in slow circles on me. He smelled like roses and strawberries. My hands twitched to touch him.  
"You can touch me, you know..." Marly breathed in my ear as if reading my mind.

_Oh...show..._  
_Make me everything you want..._  
_Never tell me no..._  
_Oh...show..._  
_Whisper you're the one to fix it all  
Even if you won't..._

I wrapped my arms around his waist and pushed up into him. My pants were deathly tight by this point, and there was no sense in me even trying to hide it. I wanted him on that bed, or fuck, even the arm of the chair. As long as he was naked, I didn't give a shit.

_Mmmm, papi pacify _  
_Pacify our love..._  
_Mmm mmm mmm mmm, won't you clarify?_  
_Clarify our love..._

"You're killing me," I bit my lip. Without warning, and before I knew it, my pants were down and my dick was free, standing at attention.  
"I know you've been watching me...but I don't think you know I've been watching you..." Marly whispered, pulling his thong to the side. He swallowed whatever I was about to say with a kiss, and then he sat down. All the way down. And then he started to bounce.  
"Holy shit," I cursed, taking in the sight. Any dream I'd had was bullshit compared to the real thing. This adorable kitten was riding my dick like a pro.  
"I want it harder," he moaned. I had to oblige. He felt too fucking good not to.  
I pulled his face down and devoured those sweet lips again. I could feel him squeezing me everywhere and I was losing my mind. I think he was losing his too.  
After what felt like an eternity, a crippling orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I had unconsciously held his hips down to take every drop. He moaned my name and followed suit.

* * *

"I didn't get to finish your dance," he smirked.  
"You did plenty," I wiped the sweat off my face with my shirt. "How long have you been watching me, by the way?"  
"Since I started working at the diner. I've been waiting to get you alone..."  
"If I had known, I would've skipped at least 15 sandwiches and given you my number a helluva long time ago."  
"Whether you believe it or not, I am pretty shy," Marly laughed and sat on the bed. "I didn't know how to approach you."  
"That little lace number you got on would've done it," I raised a brow. "Right now though...why don't we take that off?"  
He stood and undid a hook in the back, and it dropped to the floor. He looked at me over his shoulder and beckoned me with a finger and a dirty look.  
"Why don't I dance for you a little more?" he bent over in front of me and wiggled that cute little ass.

What in the hell did I get myself into?

* * *

Another fic on the horizon for these two? Hm, who knows? It's been fun y'all.  
-

SB


End file.
